


Hunting the Light

by TimMcGee



Category: NADDPOD - Fandom, Not Another D&D Podcast
Genre: Alternate Universe, Band of Boobs, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Spoilers for Galaderon Saga and beyond, possible ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 16:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19154683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimMcGee/pseuds/TimMcGee
Summary: As the Band of Boobs approach the end of their adventure, they are dealt a horrible blow. Suffering from heartbreak, they need to decide where to go and how to move on when things are left unsolved.





	Hunting the Light

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time truly writing an actual fic, so I apologize for grammar mistakes and such. Was really only meant for a friend. Originally written over text.

Those surrounding the battle momentarily paused when they heard an inhuman scream echoing down the mountain and across the valley. It was a scream that set the fires of fear and hope alight in the hearts of foes and friends alike. As battles began to resume, they were all suddenly stunned again by a blinding white light exploding out from the scream, followed by a shockwave that knocked everyone prone.

 

As the dust began to settle and people began to stand, a hush remained over the field as the fighters began to realize that there is a giant smoldering crater where the heroes were fighting Thalia and Akarot.

 

Hope began to race through the field and cheers started up from the back as the allies saw Thalia and Akarot did not raise like they have before. Charged, they raced through the field restraining and subduing enemies, heading to their leaders, their heroes to celebrate.

 

At the edge of the crater, three of the heroes, shakily stand, clutching at wounds, and trying to work thru the blindness and deafness caused by the explosion. The Crick elf is the first to recover, healing herself enough to focus on the now, limping towards the human and the halfling. Reaching them, she uses the last of her hit points to heal them, then they all turn to face the center.

 

There, what they see, gives them a breath of relief, seeing Thalia and Akarot completely battered and still at the center. They begin to hug and cry in relief, their journey is done, they can rest, they can reunite with those they........... Instantaneously, something hits them with a horrible feeling. THIS unfathomable, immeasurable sense of dread and despair hits the band of boobs with the simultaneous realization.

 

They are missing one.

 

The one who had been at what is now the center of the crater, giving the what was the final divine smite needed to kill their enemies. Before the standing trio can gather the energy to MOVE! MELORA-DAMN IT, Pawpaw takes off from Moonshine scrambling toward the seemingly much too small and still lump laying next to Thalia’s. By the time, the rest of them make it down the slopes of the crater to see the battered body of Beverly Toegold V, the beginning of victory cheers start sounding in.

 

Moonshine desperately starts trying healing spells only for them to fizzle out before they can work, Hardwon is desperately trying to wrap and protect the open wounds all over Bev, and Balnor tries desperately to find extra healing potions in the bag, desperate not to lose another son. They tune out the cheering, focusing on saving the youngest, the strongest, the foundation of the band of boobs from an untimely, unjust death. The crowds would've continued celebrating and working on mass relief efforts, if were not for the heart-wrenching scream of a young halfling, screaming like his life has just been torn away, like he knew he would never be whole again, because it's already too late, the scream that carries the name everyone now recognizes.

 

"BEVERLY, NOOOOOOOOOO!"

 

Suddenly, it's like there's no air left across the field, as everyone turns to the crater to see 3 of heroes laboring over the edge, and everyone's heart is crushed when the tallest lays down such a small body on the grass outside of the now smoldering crater.

 

A desperate, agonizing scream echoes across the field, "SOMEBODY! PLEASE!!! HELP US!"

 

Able-bodied healers start rushing towards the heroes, but Erlin reaches Bev first and green light starts pouring into Bev. With a pained gasp, Bev opens his eyes to see his love, his beloved scoutmasters, and his surrogate dad surrounding him desperately trying to stop him from dying.

 

With a labored pain gasp, Bev shakily reaches up a bloody hand to gently cup Erlin's face, "Erlin", turning to look at the trio while trying to lift up his other hand, Hardwon gently lifts it for him and clasps it softly between his and Moonshine's hands, "Hardwon, Moonshine [labor pained gasp, glancing at] Balnor, Pawpaw." Bev coughs harshly, blood decorating his lips, Moonshine tearily coos "No, no youngin, it's alright, you'll be alright, save your strength."

Bev, barely able to move any part of his body, painfully smiles, "It's alright, I've saved [gasp] who I love [ gasp] my big brother [gasping staring at Hardwon] my darling sister [glances to Moonshine, coughs up more blood] my bag dad [gasps looking at Balnor] my best lawyer [chuckles turned into pained harsh coughing, patting pawpaw]"

 

The band of boobs and Erlin are openly crying softly, as they all try to comfort and reassure Bev that he'll be FINE once the healers arrive.

 

Lastly, Bev looks to Erlin pressing his hand harder onto Erlin's face, "[painful gasp] lastly my best friend, my true love, [harsh cough] I'm sorry I can't give us more time, but [gasping] I love every moment we've had. [Harsh hacking, bringing up more blood, and sounding worse] I love you all, and please don't blame yourselves, I'd do it all again. [One last death rattle] Kallou Kallay." And with that Bev begins to drop his hand from Erlin's face, who quickly clutches harder begging, "Bev, Bev, Beverly. Please! PLEASE don't leave me!"

Moonshine, Hardwon, and Balnor all join in begging with Bev, with Melora, with Pelor, with any Gods they know of, but it's too late, the damage was done, and Bev breathes his last with a smile on his face and love in his eyes.

 

Shortly after, the healers reach them, pushing everyone aside to try to greater heal Bev, to try to get him to hold on longer, but it's too late. Erlin manages to squirm his way thru the healers and starts holding Bev’s hand, also still trying to spend healing energy on him while softly saying, “Please, please, Pelor, please let him come back to us.” Finally after many desperate attempts watched by everyone, the healers back away shaking their heads. The sounds of grief emitted by the band of boobs still haunts those near for years to come.

 

Moonshine, Hardwon, and Balnor go to join Erlin, as begin to crouch down around Bev's body to mourn before they have to move his body to bring him home. However, just as the healers back away and before the Boobs can approach, Bev's body and the surrounding grass begin to glow a godly silvery green. Erlin cries out as he’s also bathed in the light, but Hardwon manages to grasp him under the arms, dragging Erlin away as the light grows more and more, emitting more and more heat. “Let me go! Let me go, Scoutmaster Hardwon!! Bev! Beverly! NO!” Erlin screams, struggling to get out of Hardwon’s grasp. “I’m so so sorry, Erlin, but we’re not losing another,” Hardwon says. Everyone else who had tried to rush in to try and do SOMETHING, but the light had gotten too bright and too hot quicker than they could handle.

 

After a minute of intense heat and glowing, the light begins to recede. Shocked, terrified gasps echo around as the spot where Bev's body was is now just a full bloomed patch of flowers in the symbol of Pelor. The heroes desperately run, collapse, feeling around for Bev, but there’s nothing. Nothing but some stupid flowers. Other Green Knights that had rushed towards the area start doing investigation checks as Erlin and the Band of Boobs openly weep and clutch at each other, at the ground where Bev was, and at other arriving on scene, begging for answers.

 

Eventually, all that the Green Knights can say about what has happened to Beverly's body, is that the area is completely saturated in Pelor’s light. As night begins to fall on the mountain, the Band of Boobs prepare to have one last One Big Bed down in the flowers with the hope that maybe, maybe in the morning Bev will be returned to them, and with an even tinier shred of hope that he’ll be back alive.


End file.
